Una ventosa tarde de octubre
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [AU] —Magda les prohibió hablar de sus poderes y usarlos. Yo los convencí de hacerlo y lo primero que mi hijo hizo fue escapar de mí a toda velocidad y estrellarse con la puerta de tu auto —Charles sonrió en contra de su voluntad. [Halloween, 2015].


**Una ventosa tarde de octubre**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _X-Men: First Class_ pertenecen a **Stan Lee** , **Jack Kirby,** **Matthew Vaughn** , **Gregory Goodman** , **Marvel Comics, 20th Century Fox** y **Marvel Entertainment;** son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

—Magda les prohibió hablar de sus poderes y usarlos. Yo los convencí de hacerlo y lo primero que mi hijo hizo fue escapar de mí a _toda velocidad_ y estrellarse con la puerta de tu auto —Charles sonrió en contra de su voluntad. [Halloween, 2015].

* * *

Una ventosa tarde de octubre, Charles Xavier, telépata, volvía a casa después de hacer sus compras del mes en el supermercado cuando un borrón blanco y azul impactó contra la puerta abierta de su auto mientras él buscaba en su bolsillo las llaves de la entrada.

El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para desprender la puerta de aluminio de sus goznes y reventar el cristal como si hubiera sido alcanzado por una pelota de béisbol, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención del hombre, sino el hecho de que el borrón bicolor se había transformado en un niño de escasos siete años de edad, que se había desplomado en el suelo, semiconsciente.

Charles, aterrado, corrió para arrodillarse junto a él, que tenía un enorme chichón rozado en la frente y parpadeaba, bizqueando, al mismo tiempo que intentaba cubrirse el rostro con las manos para que la brillante luz blanca del sol no le lastimara los ojos. Charles se estiró por encima de él para cubrirlo con su cuerpo del destello.

—Dios mío —exclamó, despavorido, palpando con sus manos la cabeza del niño, buscando sangre—, ¿estás bien? Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa, dios, dios, ¿puedes enfocarme bien? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Cuánto es dos más dos? No, espera, algo más complicado, ¿cuál es el valor de Pi?

El niño, que tenía una poblada mata de cabello blanco y brillantes ojos azules, lo observó como si creyera que estaba loco. Poco a poco, hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Charles se lo impidió, colocando una mano sobre su pecho y empujándolo hacia abajo.

—No deberías moverte, te golpeaste fuerte. Eres un velocista, ¿cierto? —el niño abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza, rápido, _muy rápido_ , tanto, que su rostro se convirtió en un borrón.

Charles escaneó su mente y se encontró con una nube de pavor vagando por sus neuronas, acompañada del recuerdo de una mujer diciendo "Pietro, Wanda, prométanme que nunca le mostrarán sus poderes a _nadie_ , estos poderes están _malditos_ , son el _mal_ ". Charles sintió una punzada de dolor e incomodidad en el pecho ante esas palabras y colocó su mano en la cabeza del niño, acariciando su espumoso cabello blanco.

—Tranquilo, yo soy como tú. _Mi nombre es Charles Xavier y soy un telépata_ —terminó su oración en la mente del niño, que pareció más desconcertado, asustado e irritado que antes— _._ ¿En dónde están tus padres? ¿Puedo ayudarte a buscarlos? No te haré daño, no pasa nada.

La gente a su alrededor comenzaba a mirarlos, porque Charles era uno de los habitantes más tranquilos del vecindario, proveniente de una familia adinerada y de renombre y, de pronto, tenía a un niño descalabrado en el suelo y la ventana rota de un auto abierto. Charles no les prestó atención.

El niño se sentó en el suelo, contra la puerta destrozada y chueca, y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No quiero volver con _él_ —sentenció. Charles buscó en su mente de nuevo y se encontró con un montón de pensamientos hechos nudo, en los que abundaba la palabra "papá"—. No lo quiero.

Charles frunció los labios y cambió de posición en el suelo, irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas, que comenzaban a dolerle por el contacto con las baldosas frías y sucias.

—Oh, pero necesitas atención médica, pequeño, no puedo dejarte así —comentó, intentando razonar con el menor.

El niño bufó, alejando con su aliento un mechón de cabello que le había caído en la frente.

—No, me pasa todo el tiempo y me curo _rápido_ —Charles se fijó en el chichón de su frente y se percató de que el tono rosado había disminuido y la hinchazón también.

Wow, había conocido a pocos velocistas en su vida, pero nunca uno tan pequeño; era sorprendente descubrir lo desarrollados que tenía sus dones. Silbó, estupefacto. Dejó la bolsa de víveres que aún llevaba en brazos sobre el asiento de su auto, junto al niño, que observó el movimiento de sus manos con pasmosa lentitud.

—Aún así, me gustaría que me dijeras en… —pero fue interrumpido por una avalancha de emociones acercándose a ellos a toda velocidad desde el otro lado de la calle.

Giró el rostro y se encontró con un hombre alto y _guapo_ , enfundado en un cuello de tortuga negro y una chaqueta de piel. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor por correr y, con la mano izquierda, sujetaba a una niña pequeña, idéntica facialmente al niño velocista —¿gemelos?—, a excepción de su largo cabello castaño y rizado, adornado con una tiara roja, y sus bonitos ojos verdes.

El hombre cargaba un bultito con su brazo libre, presumiblemente un recién nacido.

—¡Pietro! —exclamó apenas estuvieron delante de ellos, su mirada fija en el niño enfurruñado y sentado en el suelo y, por el momento, muy lejos de Charles, que sintió un nudo en el pecho: había herido a un niño mutante con la puerta de su auto, no era el momento adecuado para estar pensando en lo _bueno_ que estaba el padre de dicho niño—. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, maldita sea? ¡Acabas de mudarte a Nueva York, no conoces los alrededores, de no haber sido por tu hermana —levantó la mano de la niña castaña para señalar (de una manera muy tierna, pensó Charles) que ella era la susodicha— jamás te hubiera encontrado! ¡ _No_ te _atrevas_ a hacerlo _otra vez_! —advirtió, amenazador, y su tono de voz hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera la espalda de Charles.

El bebé envuelto en la manta se puso a llorar. El niño, Pietro, se puso de pie. Iba vestido con una playera azul estampada con una imagen de los _Power Rangers_ y jeans. Charles no le había prestado atención a eso antes. También se levantó.

—¿Y si lo hago _qué_? —Escupió el niño, envalentonado, colocando las manos en su cintura—. ¡Odio que seas mi papá! —gritó, furioso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Algo en el pecho de Charles se constriñó, la niña castaña se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y el bebé berreó con más fuerza. La gente comenzó a mirarlos de nuevo.

El hombre tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro cuando soltó a la niña de repente y movió su mano hacia el rostro del niño. Charles quiso detener la trayectoria de su brazo, creyendo que lo abofetearía, pero no fue así: el hombre sólo le acarició la mejilla, pero el telépata descubrió en su mente que sólo había cambiado de opinión _justo a tiempo._

La niña abrazó la cintura de su padre y hundió la cara en su chaqueta. El bebé en la manta siguió llorando con un grito agónico.

Charles cerró los ojos y suspiró. Fue hacia su auto, tomó los víveres y cerró la puerta rota, con un poco de trabajo gracias a los goznes arruinados. El cristal se cuarteó más, pero prefirió no prestarle atención a ese detalle. Cuando giró sobre los talones, colocó una mano en el cabello de Pietro, pretendiendo darle ánimos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso fue un error, porque la atención del hombre se fijó en él por primera vez desde el inicio del problema.

—No quiero ser grosero —dijo y Charles adivinó por medio de sus palabras que vaya que lo sería. El hombre sujetó su muñeca enfundada en la manga de un cárdigan gris y apartó su mano del cabello de su hijo—, ¿pero tú quién carajo eres?

Charles pasó saliva, intentando superar su ofensa. Respiró profundo y clavó la mirada en Pietro, luego en su padre.

—Mi nombre es Charles Xavier —contestó— y Pietro, eh —dudó cuando el hombre lo fulminó con la mirada, como si pensara que saber el nombre de su hijo era un crimen—, chocó con la puerta abierta de mi auto —explicó, señalando el objeto, abollado y cuarteado.

El hombre fijó la mirada en el destrozo en el que se había convertido un costado del vehículo.

—Eres un estúpido —dijo de repente y, por un instante, Charles creyó que le hablaba a Pietro. Estuvo a punto de reprender al sujeto por insultar a un niño de siete años cuando el hombre le aclaró que el agravio había sido para él—. ¿Quién demonios deja la puerta abierta de su auto sobre una banqueta? Ese destrozo es tu culpa.

Charles comenzó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua, buscando una respuesta elocuente para la afirmación del Premio Nobel al Padre del Año, pero se detuvo cuando el sujeto dio un paso al frente, alejándose de los dos niños idénticos y cambiando de brazo al bebé, que seguía llorando. Estiró una mano y tensó los dedos: el metal de la puerta del auto crujió y se moldeó hasta quedar tan lizo y perfecto como antes.

Charles abrió mucho los ojos y la bolsa con comida casi se le cayó del brazo.

—Asombroso —concedió.

Pero el hombre no lo vio como si estuviera alagado, sino como si creyera que era tonto.

—Pagaré el arreglo del cristal también —siguió—. Dame tus datos y me encargaré de firmarte un cheq… ¡no, por Dios, Lorna! —exclamó, aterrado, cuando el (la) bebé vomitó un puñado de leche agria sobre su propio rostro y comenzó a ahogarse con él.

De nuevo, Charles fue abofeteado por una ola de terror proveniente del padre del bebé. Luego, sintió una oleada de su propio pavor cuando la criatura comenzó a hacer unos ruidos espantosos, como si tuviera atorada una canica en la garganta.

Detrás de su padre, Pietro y su hermana intercambiaron miradas aterradas y se sujetaron las manos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Puedo hacer alg…? —inquirió Charles, nervioso, acercándose al hombre para contemplar a la bebé, que era diminuta y tenía una mota de cabello verde en la frente. El vómito le había llenado la mitad de la cara y su padre intentó limpiarlo con la manta de jirafas y cebras que la cubría.

—¡No está respirando! —exclamó el hombre. Los niños, a sus espaldas, se quejaron y Charles creyó escuchar algo parecido a "¡Anya!" saliendo de la boca de la niña de la tiara, a la que Pietro rodeó con sus brazos—. ¡Un hospital, una ambulancia, lo que sea! ¡Maldita sea!

Charles tragó saliva, aterrado, hundió la mano en su bolsillo y, en vez de tomar su móvil, sacó sus llaves. Corrió hacia la puerta de su casa, a sus espaldas, subiendo los tres peldaños de la entrada de un sólo salto y hundió la llave en la cerradura.

—¡Mi hermana es pediatra! —exclamó, respirando con dificultad y suplicándole a Dios que Raven no hubiera salido a ninguna parte. Entró corriendo a la casa, dejó sus compras en el tocador del recibidor y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras curvadas hacia el segundo piso. Aporreó la puerta de la habitación de Raven, gritando su nombre y, dentro de la recámara, se produjo una contingencia.

—¡Ay, por Dios, Charles, ¿qué ocurre?! ¡Hank, dame mi blusa! —Vociferó la mujer dentro de la recámara y Charles procuró ignorar el acceso de furia que sintió al percatarse de que su _hermanita_ estaba con _Hank_ en una habitación _cerrada_ y _sin_ blusa—. ¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?! —exclamó la muchacha rubia, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Estaba ruborizada y despeinada y no había cerrado bien los botones de su dichosa blusa rosa, pero Charles ignoró todo eso. Ella, en cambio, se preocupó cuando lo vio pálido y sudoroso—. ¿Charles, qué pasa? —inquirió, tocándole las mejillas, dándose cuenta de que estaba helado.

Hank apareció detrás de ella. Alto y delgaducho, con las gafas torcidas en el puente de la nariz, evitó ver a Charles a los ojos.

—¡Una bebé! —Exclamó Charles—, ¡se está ahogando! ¡Es una recién nacida! ¡Tienes qué…!

Raven frunció el ceño y asintió.

—¿Dónde?

—¡Abajo! —los tres echaron a correr por el pasillo y, después, por las escaleras.

Charles casi se mató al bajar los últimos tres peldaños, pero Hank logró sujetarlo a tiempo antes de que cayera y se partiera el cuello. Cuando levantó la mirada, Raven ya había arrancado a la pequeña Lorna de los brazos de su padre y la había llevado a la sala, donde la colocó en un sillón.

Pietro y su hermana estaban hechos un manojo de nervios junto a la puerta abierta, así que Charles se apresuró a ir hacia ellos y los rodeó con sus brazos, arrastrándolos a la cocina. Una vez ahí, la niña le abrazó la cintura con fuerza y hundió el rostro en su estómago, sollozando bajito. Pietro sujetó su mano y le trituró los dedos. Hank fue a la sala para ayudar.

—¿Esto es mi culpa? —preguntó Pietro, bajito.

Charles le acarició la espalda, ansioso.

—No, Pietro, no, ¿por qué piensas eso?

Pietro sollozó.

—Porque me escapé y papá tuvo que buscarme. Si no lo hubiera hecho, Lorna estaría… —pero no pudo seguir hablando porque el llanto se lo impidió.

Charles sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—No, Pietro. Esto ocurre con los bebés a menudo, porque son muy pequeñitos y sus estómagos no se han desarrollado del todo. Es normal que vomiten de vez en cuando, pero es peligroso que el vomito obstruya sus fosas nasales y boca, porque eso puede dificultar su respiración…

Raven gruño en la sala.

—¡Gracias, Charles, pero la pediatra, aquí, soy yo! —exclamó.

Charles frunció el ceño.

—¡Tú has lo tuyo! —gritó, haciendo que la niña se sobresaltara. Le acarició el cabello a manera de disculpa.

—Ya lo he hecho —corrigió Raven, orgullosa—. Ésta niñita será una chica fuerte —dijo, levantando a la bebé en sus brazos y arrullándola contra su pecho—, lo hizo muy bien y ahora está fuera de peligro.

Al oír eso, los niños se alejaron a toda velocidad de Charles y corrieron a la sala, donde su padre los pescó en un fuerte abrazo e incluso Pietro lo correspondió, quizá arrepentido por lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Charles siguió a los chicos a la sala y observó a la familia, sintiendo algo extraño palpitándole en el pecho.

Raven se acercó a él y le mostró a la bebé, que lo miró con sus pequeños ojos, húmedos y del tamaño de cuentas. Era chiquita y extraña, por su piel demasiado blanca y su cabello fino y verde, pero, por algún motivo, Charles quiso tomarla en sus brazos y besarle la frente. Se contentó con acariciarle la mejilla con el dedo y se sorprendió cuando la niña lo sujetó con su puño diminuto.

El padre por fin soltó a los niños y giró sobre los talones para buscar a su bebé con la mirada. La observó durante largo rato y vio a Charles. Cuando le sonrió, el telépata sintió un curioso calor extendiéndose por todo su pecho. Saber que ese hombre en verdad se esforzaba por ser un buen padre lo hizo desear estrecharlo entre sus brazos y decirle palabras de ánimo.

—Gracias —le dijo el hombre, acercándose a ellos, aunque no tomó a su hija de brazos de Raven—. Primero por Pietro y después por Lorna. Entré en pánico en ambos casos y no tengo idea de lo que hubiera hecho de no haberte encontrado —Raven le dio un codazo en las costillas a Charles, que se puso rojo como un tomate, y fue a sentarse con Hank y los gemelos—. Como seguro escuchaste, nos acabamos de mudar a la ciudad —dijo, tocándose la frente con la mano con aires nerviosos—. No ha sido fácil, para ninguno.

Charles asintió con la cabeza y se animó a tocar el brazo del hombre, que estaba temblando.

—Entiendo.

—Te aseguro que no. No puedes comprender algo como lo que hemos pasado —sentenció el hombre, observándolo a los ojos. Charles se estremeció y retiró su mano del brazo del hombre. Sintió la tentación de llevarse los dedos a la sien sólo para indagar un poco, pero se contuvo—. Creo que es hora de irnos.

Charles se sobresaltó. Tan repentino, después de todo lo que había ocurrido…

—¿Me dirías tu nombre, por favor? —pidió y el hombre se sorprendió. Volvió a tocarse la frente y sonrió.

—Claro —estiró una mano y Charles la tomó—. Erik Lehnsherr. Fue un gusto conocerte, Charles. Una suerte, mejor dicho.

Charles sonrió, encantado.

—Entonces, él es —comenzó, apuntando a Pietro con el dedo— Pietro ¿Lehnsherr? Y ella es…

El rostro de Erik ensombreció al oírlo. Sus ojos se fijaron en los gemelos, sentados a ambos lados de Raven, que les estaba diciendo que su hermanita ya estaba fuera de peligro.

—Pietro y Wanda Maximoff. Y ella es Lorna Dane —explicó. Charles se sintió ansioso de nuevo. Erik volvió a sonreír—. Te dije que no entenderías. Ahora, dame tus datos para llenar ese cheque y pagar tu ventana.

* * *

El día que le entregaron su auto después de mandar arreglar la ventana rota, Charles volvió a encontrarse con Erik.

Intercambiaron datos el mismo día que Erik le llevó el cheque y Charles se atrevió a llamarlo _sólo_ para hablarle de la ventana, decirle que todo estaba en orden y, luego, le preguntó si quería tomar café con él; contra todo pronóstico, Erik aceptó, pero le advirtió que aún no había conseguido niñera para sus hijos, por lo que tendría que ser en su casa. Charles no se quejó, compró una tarta en la panadería de la cuadra y condujo a la dirección que Erik le indicó.

Los Lehnsherr —Maximoff-Dane— vivían en un amplio apartamento en Upper West Side. El vecindario era bonito, como todo en esa parte de la ciudad, y el edificio parecía bastante agradable.

Llegó al apartamento de Erik y llamó a la puerta: de inmediato, un escándalo sonó en el interior.

—¡Yo abro! —Exclamó la voz aguda de Wanda—. ¡Pietro, no! —la puerta se abrió y Charles fue recibido por el rostro sonriente de Pietro, que seguramente había usado su velocidad para ganarle a su hermana, que se había quedado enfurruñada a medio camino.

—¡Hola, Charles! —saludó el niño.

El hombre se inclinó para acariciar su cabello. Wanda se apresuró a acercarse. Ese día, llevaba un bonito vestido blanco y el cabello sujeto en coletas.

—¡Hola, señor Xavier! —exclamó y procedió a sacarle la lengua a su hermano, que le respondió de la misma manera.

Charles se echó a reír.

—Por Dios, déjense de niñerías y déjenlo pasar —los reprendió Erik, saliendo de la cocina con la bebé Lorna en brazos—. Entra, Charles —Charles lo hizo.

El lugar era encantador, con muros pintados de color crema y un increíble suelo de madera dorada. Un muro entero estaba cubierto con un ventanal de cristales pintados de distintos colores, que se proyectaban en las paredes y los muebles gracias al sol.

—Wow, éste lugar es… —comenzó.

—Señor Xavier, ¿eso es tarta? —preguntó Wanda.

—¿Es para nosotros? —inquirió Pietro, emocionado.

Charles recordó la caja que llevaba en las manos.

—¡Ah, sí!

Erik le sonrió. Lucía cansado y, quizá, la idea del café había sido más oportuna de lo que Charles había creído en primera instancia.

—Ponla en la mesa de la cocina. El café está listo.

Charles obedeció y se dio cuenta de que _haría_ cualquier cosa que Erik le pidiera porque Erik era… mató el pensamiento cuando la bebé Lorna se puso a llorar de nuevo y Erik le dio la impresión de querer hacerlo también.

* * *

Tras dos tazas de café bien cargado y muchos trozos de tarta para los gemelos, que estaban sentados en la sala viendo el televisor, los adultos iniciaron una ronda de Cuéntame tu historia, ya que estás aquí.

Charles creyó que hubiera sido un poco más divertido con alcohol de por medio pero, por Dios, había menores de edad ahí. Con tres hijos, la vida de Erik debía ser clasificación G.

—Entonces, ¿eres profesor? —Preguntó Erik, enarcando las cejas y jugando con su cuchara, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos, algo que parecía gustarle a la bebé, que lo observaba casi sin parpadear.

—De Genética.

—Auch, suena a que eres un genio, aunque no luces como uno —se burló Erik, bebiendo el café de su taza.

Charles frunció el ceño.

—Oh, muchas gracias, señor Todo lo Puedo.

—Sólo en el campo de la Arquitectura, Charles. Como te habrás dado cuenta, mis habilidades son deficientes en algunos rubros —su mirada vagó por sus tres hijos.

Charles se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Puedo preguntarte dónde está la señora Lehnsherr? —masculló sin poderlo evitar.

Oh, el rostro de Erik se contorsionó de una manera tan graciosa hasta formar una mueca siniestra, que Charles supo que no, no podía preguntar, pero, vamos, de cierto modo ya lo había hecho.

—Muerta —respondió Erik en un susurro y, de nuevo, observó a los gemelos, pero no a Lorna.

—Oh. Lo… siento.

—Yo no. Tanto. De cierto modo, es un alivio —Charles frunció las cejas, pero Erik no le brindó la oportunidad de quejarse por su comentario cruel—. Nos casamos cuando éramos muy jóvenes aún. Un año después de eso, nació nuestra primera hija, Anya —Charles recordó que Wanda había mencionado ese nombre el día que se conocieron. Sospechó lo peor—. Murió en un incendio provocado, Charles, siendo una niña. La… vi. Intenté salvarla con mis poderes, pero no pude. Magda enloqueció de dolor y huyó. Yo no tenía idea de que estaba embarazada hasta hace un par de meses, cuando las personas que la acogieron, una pareja de ancianos, me llamaron para decirme que mi mujer había muerto y yo era padre de gemelos —comenzó a reír y Charles leyó la histeria en sus gestos.

Erik dejó de jugar con la cuchara, que cayó dentro de su taza con un tintineo y Lorna se quejó. Charles le dio su chupete y le acarició el estómago con la mano.

La idea de una niña muerta en un incendio era espantosa. La idea de una niña asesinada era mil veces peor. Lamentó mucho que Erik y su mujer hubieran tenido que pasar por eso.

—Dios, Erik, yo… —susurró.

—Por favor, no me digas que lo sientes, basta con que yo lo haga —señaló a Pietro y Wanda con un dedo— Fui por ellos, les dije que era su padre y me aborrecieron desde el primer momento, porque Magda les había llenado la cabeza de porquerías relacionadas a mí y los mutantes durante siete años.

Charles recordó lo que había leído en la mente de Pietro antes y se sintió molesto.

—Eso es…

—Nefasto —aceptó Erik—. Tengo entendido que ellos manifestaron sus poderes alrededor de los cinco años. Pietro corre como el diablo y Wanda… telequinesis, control mental. Magda les prohibió hablar de sus poderes y usarlos. Yo los convencí de hacerlo y lo primero que mi hijo hizo fue escapar de mí a _toda velocidad_ y estrellarse con la puerta de tu auto.

Charles sonrió en contra de su voluntad. Estiró la mano por encima de la mesa y sujetó los dedos de Erik. De pronto, todo el asunto de la bebé ahogándose con su propio vómito fue más crudo en la mente de Charles al saber que Erik ya había perdido a una hija y entendió su miedo al encontrar a Pietro luego de que éste huyera de su lado.

Erik acarició su mano, como si agradeciera su contacto.

—Es muy gracioso, porque con Lorna ocurrió lo mismo: su madre me llamó para decirme que era padre de su hija, que había intentado ser su madre, pero no había podido y que me la dejaba, como si fuera alguna especie de gato o conejo que ya no quería. Fue horrendo. Y yo seguía lidiando con el odio de Wanda y Pietro. Lo curioso es que cuando conocieron a Lorna y supieron que es su hermana, se tranquilizaron un poco, como si con su presencia se hubieran dado cuenta de que pertenecían a un mismo grupo, no sé.

»—Unos días son más simples que otros. Pero no ha habido un solo día, desde que están conmigo, que no me haya dado pavor perderlos como a Anya.

Charles suspiró. Se levantó de la silla y se apresuró a rodear la mesa para alcanzar a Erik y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo gracioso fue cuando Pietro estuvo en menos de un parpadeo a su lado, rodeando a Charles con los brazos y, segundos después, Wanda se les unió.

* * *

Charles se quedó en el hogar de los Lehnsherr hasta que fue de noche. Ayudó a Erik a acostar a los gemelos mientras él arrullaba a la bebé en su habitación y se reunieron de nuevo en la sala para comer los restos de tarta y beber algo de chocolate caliente, porque habían acabado con los suministros de café de Erik.

Para sorpresa de Charles, Erik sacó una botella de vodka y añadió dos tapas de licor a su chocolate. A Charles le pareció extraña la medida, pero luego imaginó que Erik no quería embriagarse por si se ofrecía algo con los niños y lo imitó.

Cuando se quedaron sin nada interesante que ver en televisión, la enmudecieron y se sentaron en el sillón frente a frente, para seguir hablando.

—Aún no me has contado tu pasado, Charles Xavier, y _quiero_ que lo hagas —bromeó Erik.

Charles apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente y sonrió, agachando la mirada.

Le habló a Erik de su pésima situación familiar con su madre, que, tras la muerte de su padre se había casado con el mejor amigo de éste, que sólo había fingido quererla por su dinero. Le contó la manera en la que su hermanastro lo había seleccionado como _punching bag_ y había convertido sus últimos años en esa casa una de sus mas horrendas pesadillas. Rápidamente, pasó a asuntos más felices, como la adopción de Raven y el descubrimiento de su mutación.

Erik lo escuchó encantado, al menos hasta que llegaron a la parte donde Charles le habló de la manera en la que su madre se había sentido horrorizada al saber que había dado a luz a un mutante y le había exigido a su nuevo marido encontrar una cura.

Charles suspiró y se movió por el sillón hasta estar al lado de Erik. Usó su hombro como almohada y Erik sujetó su mano de nuevo, como si supiera que el clímax de la historia se avecinaba.

—Kurt Marko, mi padrastro, creó supresores para mi poder. Eran píldoras, a veces brebajes, que me provocaban dolores de cabeza espantosos, pero detenían mi don. Los usé durante tanto tiempo, sólo para complacer a mí madre, que olvidé lo bien que me sentía siendo un telépata. Cuando ella murió y yo me largué de la mansión, dejé de usarlos, pero mis poderes nunca volvieron a ser los de antes. Ya no contemplo las mentes de otros como lo hacía cuando era niño, tan… llenas de color. Ahora sólo son atisbos. Raven cree que puede ser algo psicosomático, pero sospecho que no. Pienso que esas pastillas y jarabes arruinaron mi don para siempre.

Fue el turno de Erik de abrazarlo. Charles se hundió en su calor y se llenó los pulmones de su olor.

—Si pudiera, los haría pagar a golpes lo que te hicieron, Charles.

—Gracias, mi amigo, pero creo que la vida ya se los cobró.

* * *

Acordaron que se verían al menos una vez a la semana.

No fue algo que dijeran con palabras, pero quedo implícito en sus despedidas y mensajes de texto.

Charles adoraba estar con Pietro, Wanda y Lorna y los niños parecían adorarlo también. Con Erik, se llevaba muy bien: era como si su alma gemela le hubiera caído directo del cielo, pero detestaba pensar de esa manera porque, bueno, Erik le había dado cuatro motivos —Anya, Pietro, Wanda y Lorna— para creer que era heterosexual, lo que significaba que Charles jamás tendría una oportunidad.

Pero eso no importaba: quería estar cerca de Erik. Nada más.

* * *

La noche de Halloween, Charles apareció temprano en el departamento Lehnsherr, para acompañar a la familia a pedir dulces.

Raven, que saldría con Hank y algunos amigos del trabajo, había intentado convencerlo de que se disfrazara, pero Charles había huido de casa antes de que su hermana dijera lo mismo de cada año —"hurgaremos en el baúl de la abuela"—.

Como siempre, Pietro fue quien abrió la puerta. Iba disfrazado de _Flash_ , el Velocista Escarlata, algo que divirtió mucho a Charles. Wanda, vestida de bruja, aunque con el típico color negro intercambiado por uno rojo, se acercó a él con una escoba en la mano y una calabaza en la otra.

—¿Por qué no te disfrazaste también, Charles? —le preguntó la niña, que recientemente había dejado de llamarlo "Señor Xavier".

—Oh, porque… —pero se libró de darle una respuesta cuando Erik apareció, con Lorna en brazos. Él tampoco se había disfrazado, gracias al cielo.

—¿No disfrazaste a Lorna? —preguntó Charles, acercándose para tomar a la bebé de sus brazos. Erik se la entregó sin dudar.

—Con ese cabello, podría ir de guisante —Charles no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Erik sonrió—. ¿Nos vamos?

Todos dijeron que sí y se marcharon.

* * *

La tarde estaba llena de niños disfrazados corriendo por todos lados con calabazas en las manos. Había padres también, caminando alborotados detrás de ellos —afortunadamente, Erik sabía cómo evitar que los gemelos se vieran víctimas de la emoción, sobre todo Pietro— y adolescentes cargados con rollos de papel y cartones de huevos. Charles, que llevaba una bebé a bordo, se mantuvo bien alejado de ellos, no deseando terminar con un huevo en la cara o una bebé descalabrada —que para eso, al parecer, estaba Pietro—.

Erik arrastró a los gemelos por una hilera de casas iluminadas y decoradas y Charles los esperó en la calle, meciendo a Lorna. Una mujer, llevando a un bebé vestido de abeja, se acercó a él.

—Oh, es hermosa —le dijo y Charles sonrió—, ¿pero no fue un poco exagerado teñirle el cabello a tan corta edad? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Charles separó los labios. Erik, Pietro y Wanda eran mutantes. Pietro tenía una mutación física también, era lógico pensar que el cabello de Lorna provenía de su Gen X, pero no se sintió cómodo diciéndoselo a una total desconocida.

—Es, uh, tinte vegetal —mintió y tuvo un repentino flashback a los tiempos cuando Raven se cambiaba el color de cabello casi diario y debía inventar pretextos para sus profesores.

La mujer asintió y siguió su camino. Charles bufó y cambió de posición a Lorna, acostándola contra su hombro y cubriendo su cabeza con la manta. Erik y los niños volvieron, pero ninguno pareció haber notado su pequeño intercambio de palabras con la desconocida.

Caminaron por toda la cuadra y hubo un momento en el que Erik se cansó de llevar a los gemelos a cuestas, por lo que soltó sus manos y les permitió caminar por su cuenta, pero exigiéndoles que se quedaran cerca, sobre todo a Pietro. Ambos asintieron. Erik estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y observó a Charles.

—¿Quieres descansar? Puedo cargarla —dijo, señalando a Lorna. Charles negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien. Además, me gusta cargarla —se apresuró a negar y, de inmediato, se dio cuenta de que su selección de palabras había sido extraña. Optó por guardar silencio.

—Charles —llamó Erik tras visitar un par de casas más—, desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte algo.

Charles se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Qué cosa? —sospechó qué era sin necesidad de usar su telepatía maltrecha.

Erik se masajeó el cuello, nervioso.

—¿Hay alguien significativo en tu vida? Me refiero a… ¿algún amor? No sé cómo… preguntarlo sin sonar tan patético, lo siento.

Charles palideció.

—Uh, no, en realidad, no. ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

Erik hizo una mueca y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo un poco.

—Quería saber… si sería muy atrevido de mi parte pedirte una oportunidad. De ocupar… ese puesto. En tu vida.

Afortunadamente, Charles quería mucho a Lorna porque, de no haber sido así, seguro la hubiera dejado caer.

—Pero yo creí que tú… es decir, una esposa, una novia, cuatro hijos…

Erik suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Lo sé. Y sé que es una tontería de mi parte —gruñó—, mejor olvíd…

Charles sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero _sí_ quiero darte esa oportunidad, Erik. _Me gustas_ , mucho, y adoro a los niños —por algún motivo, se sintió con la necesidad de aclararlo.

Erik rió.

—¿Enserio? ¿Sí?

Charles se unió a su risa.

—Por supuesto.

Erik rió nuevamente y estiró la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Charles, que se sumergió por completo en la dulzura del momento.

De pronto, todo en el mundo le pareció perfecto.


End file.
